1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to bedding, and more particularly to cribs for children.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are a number of variations on the design of cribs for children. Many inventions have been directed to the construction of crib structures which are convenient to use. Other crib structures have been directed to combinations of cribs with other articles such as dressing tables and chests of drawers. There remains a need for improved crib structures which facilitate the care of an infant.